


Decorative Effusions

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Flower Crowns, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which Ray and Fraser share an unfortunate horticultural contagion.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: due South/Canadian Six Degrees Flower Crown Day 2020





	Decorative Effusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hortus circumcapitis: an epidemiological approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614472) by [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea). 



> Created for due South Flower Crown Day 2020. Watercolours. An illustration for Feroxargentea's cracktastic story.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0a13/a2ytv5xy0t0imhszg.jpg)


End file.
